fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings: Brawl for the throne
Koopalings: Brawl for the throne is a Fighting Game which has Koopalings (both canon and fanon) duking it out in a Smash Bros style game. It was released on the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, and the Nintendo Switch. Plot King 'Koopa' Bowser has began to worry about what would happen if he was to die for good. He decides to get one of the Koopalings to do the deed of ruling for when his "time comes". However, they all started arguing over who should be the one. So they hold a tournament: The best fighter wins the future throne. Gameplay The game is very similar to the Super Smash Bros. Series, where you must knock opponents off-screen to defeat them. There are two major changes, however: * Instead of a Smash Ball, there's now a Khaos Meter. If the players Khaos Meter is full, they can use there Konquest Attack. You can fill the Meter by beating up the opponents. * There is now an Air-Dash move that you can use up to three times. Once all three are used, you cannot use anymore until your K.O'ed. Characters Stages 640px-Bowsercastlensmbwii.png|Bowser's Castle Subcon19.gif|Subcon SMB 1-1.png|World 1-1 THE YOSHI'S !ISLAND.jpg|Yoshi's Island DryDryRuins.jpg|Dry Dry Desert THE LUIGI'S MANSION STAGE !SSBB.jpg|Luigi's Mansion WarioWare, Inc..png|Wario Ware, Inc. FMM41AirshipCommand.png|Airship Mario Galaxy.jpg|Good Egg Galaxy Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64).png|Bob-omb Battlefield WiiWario'sGoldMineMKU.jpg|Wario's Gold Mine Waluigi Pinball.png|Waluigi Pinball SuperBellHills.jpg|Super Bell Hills Grumble Volcano.jpg|Grumble Volcano FawfulsCastle.jpg|Fawful's Arena Bowser inside area.jpg|Bowser's Insides RainbowRoadAnarchy.jpg|Rainbow Road SSBMania ToadHouse.png|Mario's House MKChief Chilly.png|Chilly Battlefield AcornPlainsWay.jpg|Acorn Plains Way Target smash 3.jpg|Target Smash (Hard) Target smash 1.jpg|Target Smash (Easy) Target smash 2.jpg|Target Smash (Medium) Crimson Clash Arena Icon World Bowser.png|Bowser World (Army Smash Stage) Game Modes Klassic Mode In Klassic Mode, you must fight a bunch of enemies (along with a few mini-games) and fight the game's Final Boss, Dark Bowser. The mode changes depending on the difficulty: *Very Easy: 6 rounds, 1 Mini-Game, 0 Mid-Bosses. *Easy: 7 rounds, 1 Mini-Game, 1 Mid-Boss (Mario) *Medium: 8 rounds, 2 Mini-Games, 1 Mid-Boss (Mario) *Hard: 9 rounds, 3 Mini-Games, 1 Mid-Boss (Mario) *Very Hard: 10 rounds, 3 Mini-Games, 2 Mid-Bosses (Mario and Luigi) *Impossable: 11 rounds, 4 ini-Games, 3 Mid-Bosses (Mario, Luigi, and Wario) *Random: Random amounts of rounds, Mini-Games, and Mid-Bosses. Mini-Games Mini-Games are challenges in Klassic Mode. The Mini-Games include: *Break the Targets: Break all the targets! *Army Smash: Defeat an army of clones! *Race to finish: Race to the finish! *Sandbag Toss: Hit a Sandbag as far as you can! You can play these Mini-Games outside of Klassic Mode, too. Klash Mode In Klash Mode, you must defeat every single playable character in the game with limited health items and with one stock. There order is randomized. Klash Mode Delux If you beat Klash Mode, you unlock Klash Mode Delux, where you still must fight every character in the game. However, not only is there no health items and only one stock, you then must fight Metal Mario at the end. Kingdom Konquest In Kingdom Konquest, you fight other people with randomly selected buffs or de-buffs. The winner "kaptures" a kingdom. The one with the most "Kaptured" kingdoms at the end wins. Items Trivia *Bowser Jr. has two clones: Paper Bowser Jr and Reswob ll. This means Jr. has the most clones in the game. **Many clame Iggy has just as many clones too, but the keep forgeting Notiggy is not a clone. *Koopario, Blaze the Koopa, Bowser and Nabbit where all gonna be playable, but where scrapped. In Koopario's case, Golden-Sans78 could not get his creator's permission. *The final boss was gonna be eather Fawful, Giga Bowser, Mario, or Dry Bowser. *There are rumors of a brand-new Koopaling being made just for this game. *The game was gonna be called Koopalings: All-out Brawl, Koopalings V.S, Koopalings takein' over, and/or Koopalings: Slam jam. **Koopalings: Slam Jam was close to being the final name, but Golden-Sans78 realized that the name sounded "kind of retarded". **Golden-Sans78 also said that Koopalings Taken' Over might have been the best one. *As a joke, Poopbutt Koopa was made a Clone of Wendy O' Koopa. *Speaking of Poopbutt, the game is rated T due to his apperance in the game. *The idea for the game came from a chat Wiki User AgentMuffin was having with someone about having the Wiki's Koopalings in a fighting game. **In fact, AgentMuffin (as a Koopaling) is a playable character. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-11-04 at 9.17.57 AM.png|Baby Bowser and Paper Bowser fighting with an item. Screen Shot 2016-11-04 at 9.18.03 AM.png|Notiggy fighting the final boss, Dark Bowser. Screen Shot 2016-11-04 at 9.18.08 AM.png|Luigi using his Konquest Attack, Negative Zone. Screen Shot 2016-11-04 at 11.55.24 AM.png|Gameplay of Klassic Mode as Bowser Jr. Screen Shot 2016-11-04 at 12.10.58 PM.png|Poopbutt Koopa in Race to the Finish Screen Shot 2016-11-04 at 1.05.04 PM.png|The results screen with Wendy, Morton, and Paper Jr. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Mario Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games